Enhanced node B (eNB) that are part of current evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (UTMS) Terrestrial Radio Access Networks (E-UTRAN) must be connected to core network (e.g., evolved packet core) elements in order to service user equipment (UE). eNBs that are isolated from core network elements are unable to function and provide service to UE.